Pokemon Ranger: Truth Reveal
by May845
Summary: Katrina is a 15 year old girl. A Team name Dark Flame killed her parent and kidnapped her at age 5. They did a lot of experiment on her and place a curse. The curse is an evil spirit would take her over. For all of these years she was able to fight it off. When she become a ranger the spirit grows stronger and slowly taking over. Katrina keeping this a secret from everyone or fail.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own pokemon, but I do own this story and Katrina.**

I have been on the run as long as I remember. People have experimented on me when I was young. An evil soul has possessed my own. I been fighting it over the years. It a curse that can't be remove. My parents are died. All of my love one are died. That why I running away to prevent any more people being killed. Team Dark Flame are the one who cause misery to me. They are the one who placed this curse and experimented on me. For this I can't trust people. I want to take down Team Dark Flame for killing my parent and everything. Ever since that day. I been very quiet, shy, stay away from people, and so of brave. My name is Katrina, age 15 and here is my past.

**10 Years Ago**

_"Mommy! Daddy!" I cried looking at mom and dad lifeless body._

_My parent is cover in deep cut, multiple gun shot, arm and leg be chop off, and burned. I sat next to them crying._

_A man wearing all black and his shirt said sombre in blood-red color. He look down at me and punched me in the guts. I groaned in pain. I tried to escape from the man's arm ,but he was too strong. Then he hammered me until I pass out. I dream of my family and how life used to be like. Now that life is a Fairy Tail. I woke up inside a lab. It smell like death. I notice a scientist came to me with a big needle. Inside the needle it filled with a red and greenish liquid. He injected the liquid inside my body. I felt my whole body is on fire and I cried in pain. Then more scientist came in with more needle to inject. The more needle injected into me the more pain I felt. I felt my teeth are turning into fangs. I wanted to end my life. My misery. Once the scientist were finish Doctors came in to operation on me. They didn't inject a sleeping drug into me. So I can feel the knife piercing though my skin and a warm liquid came out running. They cut out some of my body parts and place in Pokémon's to take its place. Once the operation is over they sewed me back together. I would have massive headaches everyday. Every week scientist would inject a needle to me at least 20 times nonstop. The pain was so unbearable. I don't know why I didn't kill myself. Every five mouths Doctors operation on me. _

_One day I woke up from a chill from the wind. The alarm went off._

_"Everyone be on the look out. Pokemon ranger have been spotted."_

_Took them long enough. I been here for a year now. I wanted to get up ,but I can't feel my body. I just sat there waiting for someone. A scientist came in running to escape a ranger. The ranger have green hair and wearing red jacket and black pant and shirt. The scientist placed a curse on me before running off who know where._

_"Are you alright?!" the ranger with green hair ask._

_I nod as he grab me and currying me out. I'm finally out of that death house. _

_"My name is Spenser and what is your name?"_

_I look at Spenser then whispered "Katrina" _

_"Ok Katrina I will take you to an orphanage " Spenser whispered softy._

_I nod and went to an orphanage. From there Spenser left me. I live in the orphanage for two before a woman with purple hair and wearing a winter rod like dress. She walked in to see if everyone is alright. Then she spot me and walked up to me._

_"Hello there. What is your name" the woman with purple hair said._

_I look at her and said " Katrina" _

_She looks at me for a long time before saying her name "Elita"_

_I whispered " Nice to meet you"_

_Once again she looks at me before saying "Would you like to live with me"_

_My eyes brighten as I smiled._

_"Well than welcome to the family Katrina" Elita said._

_"Thanks El..I mean mom" I whispered._

_"Ha ha that would take some time getting used to " Elita laughed. As she curry me to Wintown. At first is was cold .but after a bit you would get used to it.  
_

**_7 years later._**

_"Hey Katrina"_

_"Yea mom"_

_"I have a question for you?"_

_"What is it"_

_"Would you like to become a ranger like me"_

_I thought about for a bit before saying "Sure"_

_"Glad to hear that here the application for ranger school in Almia" _

_"Thanks" I said filling out the application._

_"One thing they wouldn't response until next year. "_

_"It alright at least I will be age 15" I joked._

_"You want what Katrina. You have change a lot since I first met you 7 years ago"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes you used to be really shy and you are still shy ,but as much."_

_"Yea I remember now. No one adopt me for two years until you came in mom" _

_"Yea I still remember"_

_"Anyway you never told me why you adopted me"_

_My mom looks at me then said " Because you are different of any girl I saw there. I see in your eyes kindness and selfless."_

_"Thanks mom?"_

**A year later and end of past.**

I woke up change into my blue t-shirt and blue jean. I walk up to the mirror and saw my reflection. I have long wavey brown hair, brown eyes to match it, and I have a tan skin color.

"Katrina come down"

"Coming Mom" I yell. I walk down the stair and seeing my mom packing my things.

"Good morning Katrina " Mom said struggling to fit all of my stuff in there.

"Morning Mom and you know you don't have to pack all of my stuff" I said sounding a bit concern.

"I guess your right. I mean you be going to ranger school. I don't think you need all of this stuff." Mom said removing most of it.

"Here Mom can you put my drawing book in there" I ask as I hand it to her.

"Sure" Mom said as she put my drawing book in.

"Thanks Mom" I said

"Oh yea here your uniform" Mom said as she hand it to me.

"Thanks" I run up stair putting on my uniform. Then I run down stairs.

"Katrina you look cute" Mom said.

"You think so" I said blushing a bit.

"Yea"

"I have to go love you and bye Mom" I said hugging her before I left to ride a boat to Almia.

"Ranger school here I come!" I whisper to myself as I enter the boat.

**I hope you like it and tell me what you think so far. And one thing in the beginning I'm hinting something that would happen in the future. I just want to make it clear.**


	2. Chapter 1: Voices Everywhere!

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story and Katrina.**

**Katrina: Took ya long enough.**

**Me:Yea sorry I was working on my other story.**

**Katrina: Well at least you update it.**

**Me: Of course I will. I never let any not finish. That is not like me. I will finish anything I start.**

**Katrina: OK Lets get into the story.**

**Ranger School Katina's P.O.V**

"Capture On" I yell as I capture a small yellow mice. A girl about my age is standing next to me. She have two brown hair with spiky pig tail and blue eyes to match her. After ten seconds later I mange to capture Pikachu "Capture Complete"

"Well done" the girl with brown hair.

"Um..Thanks" I whisper sheepishly

"Oh yea we never introduce to each other. I'm Kate what is your name?" Kate ask.

"My name is Katrina" I answer her question.

_"I'm surprise you didn't have a meltdown" _

_"Shut up you! I will find a way to get rid of you!" I yell at the spirit._

_"You can't I'm part of you" the spirit states._

_"You been force into me! I will find a way to remove the curse " I yell at him._

_"You can't and you know it. Even if you manage to remove me. You will die." the spirit states._

_"I know ,but for now I have to fight you off." I yell st him._

_"Sooner or later I try to take control of your body and mind!" the spirit shout before he disappeared for now._

"Well done Kate and Katrina. You both pass the entrances exam"

I snap out of my mind and turn to see Mr. Kaplan.

"Thanks " we both said in the same time.

"Now you are the member of Team School and now lets work together to take over the world." Mr. Kaplan yell.

_"I like this guy" the spirit state as he reappears._

_"Great you again. I can't be alone to think without you"  
_

_"Never I will be here 24/7"  
_

"Leave me alone and get out of my body" I yell without realizing. Everyone turn to face me as I sweat drop.

"Are you ok?" Kate ask.

"Um...I'm fine thanks for asking" I whisper.

"Ok and back to it. Both of you will help me rule the world" Mr, Kaplan states.

Both of us sweat drop and I whisper in to Kate's ears " Um.. IS this normal?!"

"For some reason I think it is normal around here" Kate whisper back.

" Quit the act!"

We all turn to see a woman. I think she might be one of the teacher.

_"Of course she is who else will it be!"_

_"I know that!"_

_"I wish I could kill her and every ranger"_

"No I will never let you do that! Leave me alone for once!" I yell again not realizing. Everyone is staring at me once more.

"Sorry" I laugh nervously.

_"Great they think I'm weird "_

_"Yes yes they do" _

_"Shut up you! How did I put up with you for five or six years"_

_"This would be easier if you let me take control of your body. I want to kill anyone who stand before me."_

_"That is never going to happen. I fight you until I die."_

_"I will take over this body!"_

_"IN your dream!"_

_"Now now I will find a way to break out of this cage you put me in!"_

_"Not if I'm have to do about it!"_

"Earth to Katrina" a hand wave in forth of me causing to break out of my thoughts.

I look up to see it was Kate. "Sorry" I said sheepishly.

"Ok now I have your attention Katrina. I'm your teacher here. Call me Ms. April. Follow me Kate and Katina." Ms. April states. Kate and I nod as we follow her though the school's hall and stop outside of a class room. Then Ms. April turn to us and said "Wait here and come in when I give you the sign" Ms. April walk inside her classroom.

"Katrina?"

I turn to Kate and ask "Yea?"

"What wrong" Kate ask worry.

"Why" I ask rising an eyebrow.

"Because you were randomly yelling at something that isn't there." Kate states.

Great she caught me "Its nothing don't worry about it"

"Rrrright. You are pretty nice you want to be friends " Kate ask me.

_"Friends? I never had friends before. Well Kate seen nice. Maybe I should give it a shot"_

_"Of course you don't have any friends. You weird people out by randomly yelling out something isn't there!"_

"How many times I have to tell you leave me alone!" I yell again not noticing. Kate look at me weird and then say "So what you think."

"Um...Sure? I guess" I shatter a bit.

"Cool" Kate states.

"You two can come in" Ms. April yells.

"Come on let's go" Kate suggest.

I nod as we enter the class room.

**Normal P.O.V Classroom**

Ms. April come in the classroom full of noisily teens.

"Everyone Pay attention!" Ms. April yell.

Everyone stop talking and turn to face Ms. April.

"Good now I have your attention. We have two new students joining us" Ms. April inform the class.

"Two new student?"

"Are they boy or girl"

"Are they cute"

A red-headed boy is sitting there with no interest while people from his left and right talking about the new students.

**Keith's P.O.V**

New Students huh? I wonder would they out up a challenge for me. Or end up like everyone else.

"Keith?" I turn to see my best friend Kellyn. He had brown hair with blue eyes and have a slight tan.

"What" I ask not caring about anything.

"What do you think the two students are like?" Kellyn ask.

"I don't care. Those two wouldn't give me a challenge. " I huff.

"Don't talk like that for people you don't know yet" Rhythmi yell at me. Rhythmi have blond hair with dark brown eyes.

"You two can come in now!" Mr. April.

Two girl come walking in. One have long wavy hair with brown eyes to match her. The girl next to her have shout brown hair with two pig tail and blue eyes.

"Why don't you two introduce yourself."

The girl with wavy hair said shyly "My name is...Katrina"

The other girl said "My name is Kate. Nice to meet you all."

"Whatever you two don't look like a challenge " I murmur out loud.

Katrina turn to face and yell "Hey red-head never judge a book by its cover"

I see Kate smirk at her comment. Then I notice Kellyn staring at Katrina as if he been under a spell. Does Kellyn like Katrina.

"Hey Kellyn" I yell.

He snap out of it and turns to me and ask "Yea?"

I smirk before asking "You have a crush on Katrina don't you"

His face turn slightly red and shatter "I don't have a crush on Katrina"

"Ha ha yes you do. Your face is slightly red" I laugh.

His face turn a bit more red and he put his hand on his face so no one can see him.

"You can tell me anything Kellyn remember I'm your best friend." I state.

"Ok I kind of have a crush on Katrina" Kellyn whisper to me.

"I knew it" I smirk.

"Please don't tell anyone Keith" Kellyn whisper.

"I wouldn't tell anyone " I whisper smirking. I'm sooo setting up those two.

"Kate and Katrina go sit next to Kellyn and Keith. Both of you rise your hand." Ms. April state. Kellyn and I did what we told to.

Both nod as Kate sit next to me and Katrina sit next to Kellyn.

**Kate's P.O.V**

I walked in with Katrina inside the class room. Everyone turn to us.

"Why don't you two introduce yourself"

Katrina said shyly "My name is ...Katrina.

"My name is Kate. Nice to meet you" I said then I notice my brother is staring at Katrina like he was under her spell. I know now he have a crush on my new friend.

A boy with red hair murmur loud enough for both of us to hear "Whatever you two don't look like a challenge"

I look at Katrina who started speaking "Hey red-head never judge a book by its cover"

I smirk at her comment.

"Kate and Katrina go sit next to Kellyn and Keith. Both of you rise your hands" Ms. April inform.

We nod and as we walk towards our sit I turn and ask "Katrina can you sit next to my brother"

Katrina rise an eyebrow and ask "Brother?"

"The one with brown hair " I state.

"OK?" she answer.

I sit down next to a guy name Keith as Katrina sit next to my brother Kellyn.

**Katrina's P.O.V**

I sat down next to Kate's brother.

"Hey Katrina"

I turn to see Kate's brother then answer "Yea?"

"Welcome to the school my name is Kellyn" Kellyn said.

"And nice to meet you too." I state as Kellyn and I hand shake. When I pull my hand away I notice a faint blush on his face. I rub my eyes seeing the blush is gone. I think I'm seeing thing.

_"Why did I have a feeling that I'm being watched"_

_"It me Katrina. "_

_Then I hear a loud screech in my mind. It's so loud it cause me to get a headache._

I put my head down hoping my headache would go away.

"Are you alright?"

I look up to see it is Kellyn then I answer "I'm fine just have a headache. That all"

"Don't over stress yourself" He said. I look at him and give him a warm smile.

"Ok class since we have two new student. I turn this class for study. I been in the suff room if you need anything. Rhythmi why don't you show the two new students around." Mr. April said before leaving .

A girl with blond hair and dark brown eyes walk up to us.

"Hello Kate and Katrina I'm Rhythmi. " Rhythmi greet.

"Nice to meet you" Kate state. As for me I didn't anything.

_"Your time is coming up"_

**Sorry again for not updating. I hope you like it and review. What you think about it. I have to go now its 12:20 A.M. I worked a little longer then I would. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 2: What? Brave Test?

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story and Katrina.**

** For some reason I want to tell this to anyone who is reading this. I was helping my dad with some things until I caught him trying to sell my GameBoy Advance with my game Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team. I told him many time that I don't want to sell my GameBoy Advance and he give it to me for my 13 birthday. For Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team you will not believe how hard it was for me to find it. I Once I found I got it for seven. To my surprise the game still works even being under a lot of heavy things. Don't know why I wanted to say that ,but here you go I guess.**

**Enough of me talking. Lets get into the Story.**

Rhythmi showed Kate and I around the school. She told us about Mr. Kincaid. If he catches you running down the hall you will get a detention and he pull on way too much hair spry. Well he going to get white hair soon and I pretty sure I wouldn't run in the hall unless something happens. Then we walk up the stair to the library where a boy with a blond mushroom like haircut with deep green eye color. She also told us this also known as Keith's nap room. The basement is off limit to everyone ,but the Staff. We went to the staff room to meet Ms. April and the Principal of the Ranger School and his name is Lamont. After that we went back to our class.

**Present Time**

Once class was done I walk to the dome and start unpacking some things. Once I was done I pull out my drawing book and start to draw. I been drawing for as long as I remember. For that I'm pretty good ,but not the greatest. This sketchbook is all I have left from my parents who died ten years ago. I been drawing ever since then. This sketchbook has over a 1,000 pages so it would last me a long time. I can't shake this feeling that Team Dark Flame is coming.

_"They are coming and you know it!"_

_"*Sign* You again"_

_"Yea I can see your heart is broken let me take over you "_

_"Not even! Give it up all really!"  
_

_"Never all I want to do is to take over your body and mind to kill anyone who in my way"_

"That is why I'm not letting you taking over my body to kill people. Why do I even bother!" I yell not realizing again.

"Um..Katrina"

I look up to see Rhythmi is standing there sweat dropping.

"Um..." not knowing what to say as I quickly close my sketchbook.

"Is there something wrong?" Rhythmi ask.

There is no way I'm going to say an evil spirit is trying to take over my body so I lie " Nothing. Why?"

"Because you randomly yell for no reason" Rhythmi states.

"Maybe because I'm weird like that" I lie.

"Rrrright" Rhythmi said sounding skeptical.

"Anyways good night" I lay on my bed and let sleep take over.

**Later that night.**

I woke up immediately and find myself wet. I look up to see Rhythmi holding a glass of water and damp it on Kate too.

"What the?" Kate groan waking up from the cold water. "What did you do that for Rhythmi?!"

"You will see" Rhythmi dragging both of us outside our dome and down the stairs. It is pretty dark in the school at night good thing I can see it perfectly. Due from all of those crazy experiment Team Dark Flame did to me. I can never forget the pain I went thought. Wait once I think about it why didn't they notice I have fangs instead of human teeth. I guess I'm lucky if not then I have to make something up. Um..I hate lies.

"We here" Rhythmi chirp as I snap out of my thoughts. I look around to see Kellyn, Keith, Isaac and other people I don't know about.

"It about time you three got here" Keith groan annoy.

"Impatient as ever Keith" Rhyhmi yells softly.

I don't know what is going on and from the looks of it Kate might be thinking the same thing. Then Kate finally speak up "What going on here? And What you want from us."

"Oh yea since you two are new you have to do a trail to become one of us." Rhythmi inform. Why do I have a bad feeling about this.

"Oh dear this can't be good" Kate breath.

"I couldn't agree more" I agree.

"Don't worry you two. You two have to find four styper in four area. Once you find them go down in the basement and place them outside the door" Rhythmi explain.

"Well I'm out. I not going to break any rules" I shiver as I remember what happened since the last time I broke a rule. Lets just say last time was I was still in that death house. I kind of broke a rule and I got whipped for it. I shiver to even think about it. I have a scar on my back and on my arm ,but I try to cover it so no one can see it. I started to walk back to the dome until Rhythmi stopped me. Then she drags me back.

"Oh no you don't" Keith said. I sigh waiting for the worse to happen.

"You two can't go alone so the person who you sit next to in class have to go with." Rhythmi inform.

"Fine..If I get into trouble. Your going down with me" I growl which cause Rhythmi to startle. I guess I'm partner with Kellyn and Kate is partner with Keith. Wow I feel bad for her.

"Lets get going then" Kellyn drag me away from the others as Kate and Keith try to catch up.

"Hey Kellyn let me go" I try to break free from his grip. The rest stand there laughing their head off. This is going to be a long night.

We walk into my class room to find it under one of the crates. I just caught a Bidoof to break the crate so I can get it. Then we hear someone falling. We turn to see Keith is somehow tied up upside down hanging from the roof of the classroom. How did he get up there as I see Kate trying to pull Keith down.

"Do.." I try not to laugh ,but fail. The same thing with Kate and Kellyn.

"Ha ha very funny. Now get me down!"

We laugh for a bit before somehow we got Keith down. Still don't know how he got up there in the first place. The first day of school is becoming weirder and weirder as time pass by. I might fit in just fine since I'm kind of weird myself. Then we walk into Mr. Kincaid's classroom and the first thing I smell is hair spry. This is so mush hair spry I think I might die from it. Who knew you can die from hair spry well that a first.

Kate quickly cover her nose and mouth and manage to say "How mush hair spry does one person need!"

"Some mush hair spry I think I may die here. Just in case nice meeting ya" I manage to say coughing very hard. This room is killing me.

_"Yes suffering. Pain is a wonderful thing to see."_

_I sweat drop._

I quickly snap out of it and find the next styper. Run out of the room I feel bad for the people who are in his class. I breath the nice clean air as the rest ran out of the room. Sweet air!

"Lets just hope we don't go back in there. I feel bad for those people who have him for a teacher" Keith breath.

We all nod to that as we walk into the library to find a Pichu wearing the styper. I was about to capture it ,but Kate stop me.

"Do you mind if I do the last two?" Kate ask.

"Sure" I reply as I see Kate capturing the Pichu ,but he starting to run off so we have to chase him. Wow for a Pichu he can run pretty fast.

"Come back here" Kate shout as she try to chase and capture the Pichu. After a bit of chasing Kate finally capture Pichu and gain the styper.

"Pic?" Pichu run up to me tackling me to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kellyn ask offer me a hand. I took his hand and got up.

"Well that new Pichu never tackle anyone to the ground like that" Keith state. I look down at the Pichu and lead down to pet him.

"Lets get going now where is the last one?" I ask.

"The last one is in the basement " Kellyn answer the question.

"Thanks" Kate, Kellyn, Keith ,and I walk down the stair to the basement.

"Wow I can't see anything" Kate said. Lucky for me I can see though the dark.

"Huh? What was that!" Keith scream like a little girl. Who knew the great Keith is scare of the dark. I turn to see Keith is using my friend as a human shield. I can see a Bidoof and I started to laugh. Everyone starts laugh ,but Keith who turn redder then his hair.

"Ha ha very funny I almost forgot to laugh" Keith state annoyed.

It took a while to stop us laughing so we walk into one of the room to fetch the last styper. Then I fall down somehow I got up and didn't notice my scar on my arm is showing. We took the last styper and left them on the doorway.

"WHO HERE"

"Oh no he here everyone hide" Keith yell as we found our hiding spot to hide. Wow Mr. Kincaid is more scary than I thought ,but something about this guy isn't right. He is giving off a dark aura. Wait since when I can see aura? I just I discover an another weird thing I could do. What was in that needle?! I feel a tap and I turn around to see Kellyn.

"The coast is clear" Kellyn inform me. He looks at my arm then ask "How did you get that scar from?"

I look at my arm seeing the is showing so I quickly cover it up.

"You been abuse did you?" Kellyn whisper.

I didn't say anything ,because it is true. That death house. I shiver every time I think about it. I start walking back to our dome with Kate and Rhythmi. The boys went to their dome. Once inside I lay back into bed and think about what happened to me. I remember before Spenser found me and my mom adopted me. I wonder if all of those needles have been injected into me. Each one have an ability. I guess that how I gain the ability to see aura. I wonder how many ability do I have. I also wonder what would happen if my friends found out my past and how mush of a freak I am. For one I have fangs instead of human teeth. I can't tell anyone about my past and Team Dark Flame. All I know is they are after me. The more they don't know the safer they will be.

_"Dark Flame will tear your friends apart"_

_"Who ask you!"_

_"You are growing weaker and when the time come I will take over your body."_

_"Nope that is never going to happen."_

_"Beware Dark Flame is hunting you and who are close to you down."_

I hope I don't run into others members of Dark Flame. For now I have to get some sleep. I fell asleep.

**I hope you like the story. Review if you wish.**


	4. Chapter 3: Two New Students and Eevee!

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story and Katrina.**

**Katrina's Dream **

_"Your time is coming to an end. Team Dark Flame is coming"_

_I woke up looking around seeing a familiar lab. I shiver when I realize where am I. I'm in Dark Flame's lab...All of my pain I felt is coming back to me. I groan in pain. I hear a scream before I could do anything. A force pulling me in a room when it stop. I look around seeing died kids and the scream came from five-year old me. I see doctors opening my skin and cutting off parts and put in pokemon's. Once they finish they inject a large needle filled with a blackish and blueish liquid. Five year old me screaming for the pain to stop as my eyes glow a bright yellow color. Then five-year old me couldn't take it anymore and blacked out. A faint light surround my past self. My body is changing from I turned into a Luxray. I stand there in shock. Then I hear voices I turn to see doctors and scientists talking. So I walk closer to hear what they are saying._

_"Experiment 536 is complete"_

_"Great we finally found someone who survive our experiments. I wonder what makes her special"_

_"We don't know until we take some blood to see. After 535 kids we experimented on died ,but yet experiment 536 haven't."_

_Why me? Why was I the only one that survive. Why?! This give me more reason to keep it a secret from others. My blood boil in anger._

_"When experiment 536 is in danger she will turn into a Luxray "_

_"The key to ruling the world is almost done"_

"Katrina"

_No I'm waking up I need to find out more_

"Katrina wake up!"

_The vision is slowly disappearing from my eyes._

**End of Katrina's Dreams Kate's P.O.V**

I woke up noticing Katrina is groaning in her sleep and its 6:55. Oh no we're going to be late. I quickly dress into my uniform and shake Katrina.

"Katrina" I call out for her ,but nothing.

Once again I call her ,but nothing then I yell " Katrina wake up!"

Katrina wakes up groaning and fall face down in the floor " Ow"

I help Katrina up "Katrina its 6:57 we're going to be late!"

Katrina's eyes open and yells "Oh NO" She quickly jumps up and change to her uniform. Its 6:58!

"Come on!" Katrina yells as we run down the hall to Miss. April's classroom. Lucky Mr. Kinaid isn't here the last thing I need is a detention. We arrive in class as soon as the bell rings talk about close call. Then we walk to ours desk and notices two more desk near to me and Katrina. We have more new students after we arrive. Wow...

**Katrina's P.O.V**

"Everyone we have two more students joining us today" Miss April shout over the class.

"Are they boy or girl?"

"Are they cute or hot?"

"What more new students?"

"We should rule the world with candy!"

What the?! That is random. I look over at Kellyn and ask "IS this how it was like when Kate and I came in?"

"Yea ,but the candy one that is just plain random" Kellyn answer. I laugh at the thought a person is ruling the world with candy. I think I laughed too hard and now I'm choking on air. Wait how can I choke on air?!

"Katrina are you alright?!" Kellyn ask after a few minutes I finally stop choking on air. I still don't know why was I choking on air.

"Thanks and sorry for worrying you" I smile and Kellyn's face turn pink then he turn around. I think I'm seeing things again.

"Everyone attention!" Miss. April yells.

Everyone quiet down and turn to the door.

"You two can come in now"

Two student walk in one boy and girl. The girl is wearing the school uniform and have brown hair with brown grayish eyes and have a slightly tan skin. The boy have brown hair that break the law of gravity, brown eyes, and have kind of tan skin.

_"Ben and Summer"_

What the where did that came from. Are they their name? What am I now a psychic. What in earth was in that needles. Well I guess I should use it for good..

"Why don't you two introduce yourself to the class" Miss April suggest.

"Hi! My name is Ben and I came from Sinnoh to become a pokemon ranger" Ben states.

"My...name...is...Sum...Summer...I...came...from...Johto...to...become...a...pokemon...ranger.." Summer shatter.

So far I know is Ben isn't afraid to speak up as for Summer she is very shy. And somehow I got their's name right?!

_"More people to kill"_

_"Why am I sunk with a murder that want to kill everyone"_

_"Blood must get it"_

_"No! You are just crazy and I have to deal with you everyday!"_

_"It is not crazy that I want to kill people for fun"_

_"Yes it is! You are insane!"_

_"Hey I'm a murder this is what I do best"_

_"This is great I have a murder stunk in m body that I have to keep under control "  
_

_"Great lets kill people together"_

"NO GET THIS IN YOUR MIND MURDER! I'M NOT HELPING YOU KILL PEOPLE!" I yell not realizing I'm talking about loud..

"Um..Katrina that was some welcome" Miss April sweat drop.

"Sorry" I yell quickly cover my face with my hands as everyone sweat drop.

"Well then Summer go sit next to Katrina and Ben sit next to Kate" Miss April inform.

**Summer's P.O.V**

Well then that was the weirdest welcoming I ever have. I sit next to Katrina and I can sense something off about that girl. Like a battle between good and evil is going on inside her. I sense depression, lonely, and lost of trust for others. I feel bad for her. What happened to her to feel like this... I guess I'm kind of psychic knowing about this.

"OK everyone let get class started" Miss April state then the bell rings "Never mind class is over"

**Katrina's P.O.V**

When class ended I walk up to the dome and grab my sketchbook. I walk outside to Ascension Square find an area for me to start drawing. Every time I draw I feel all of my worry disappear. I start drawing my surroundings.

After a few hours off drawing I hear a cry.

"Evee"

I look around to see an Eevee drowning in the lake by the Ascension Square. I put my sketchbook somewhere it can't get wet. I run and jump into the water and start swimming towards the Eevee.

"Katrina!"

I hear someone calling out for me ,but I just continue swimming towards the Eevee. Once I grab hold of Eevee I swim back to land. Then I hear a 'clack' I turn to see a reporter taking a picture of me helping Eevee out...Wait how did he know about this.

"Katrina!"

I turn to see my whole class is here..

"Did you all see what I did" I ask sheepishly holding Eevee in my hands..

They all nod as Miss April said "Katrina you did a wonderful deed on saving that Eevee. You have a ranger's heart and will be a great ranger someday"

"Thanks" I blush and ask "What the reporter doing here?"

"What reporter?" Kellyn ask.

I sweat drop to see the reporter isn't there. Is my mind playing ticks on me I thought I saw a reporter. I put Eevee down "You can go now Eevee"

The Eevee didn't leave so I try again "Eevee your free now you can go now" Eevee didn't go."What is going on?!"

"It looks like Eevee want to be your partner pokemon " Kate said. Eevee rub his head on my leg purring.

"Is that true Eevee" I ask. Eevee jump up and down and then I said "Sorry Eevee I'm not a ranger yet so you can't be my partner pokemon yet."

Eevee look up at me sad then I continue "Don't worry Eevee I find you when I become a ranger " I pet Eevee's head.

"Eevee" he jump up and down then he left sad that he have to go. I feel bad for Eevee and I feel bad that Eevee left me. Rules are rules.

"Wow congrats Katrina you got a partner pokemon before any of us" Kellyn state.

"I guess you can say that" I whisper trying to get away the crowd surrounding me. After a bit I gave up on trying to get away and talk to Ben and Summer. We quickly became friends and I learn some thing about Ben and Summer. Summer before she came here she was in a trainer school to become one of the best trainer ,but she wanted to be a ranger. Ben dreamed on becoming a ranger since one saved his life.

"Katrina?"

I turn to see Summer "Yea"

"What made you want to become a ranger" Summer ask.

"Well two reason one my mom is a ranger leader in Wintown and two a ranger saved me before." I answer.

"Wait! Your saying Elita is your mother?!" Summer ask shock.

"Yea" I grab my sketchbook.

"You two don't look-alike?" Summer ask.

"I am adopted " I start walking back to the girl dome. Summer looks surprise and shock.

"What happened to your parents. You didn't have to tell me if you don't want to" Summer said.

"Maybe in the future ,but not now it bring to mush memory " I state walking in the girl's dome with Summer. Seeing everyone is all really asleep. Summer went to her bed and I went to my. I close my eyes and let sleep take over.

**I hope you like the story and review if you wish.**


	5. Team Dark Flame!

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story and Katrina. **

**Anyways I feel very bad about not updating this story for a long time. **

**Katrina: Writer Block?**

**Me: Yes even me can get them and thanks for waiting. To make it up I will try to type more then I would have.**

**Enough talking Let's get into the story.**

**Summer's P.O.V Dream**

_I look around to find myself in a lab. There died body piled on top of each others. I walk closer to the body revealing died kids... Next to them is a sign and it state 'Failed Experiments'. I walk into the room next to me to find a jail cell. Inside is a five-year old girl shaking in fear. She kind of look like Katrina. The little girl has cut mark around her body and whip marks as well. Tears fell down her eyes as a man wearing only black walks in._

_"Get UP!" The man scream at the little girl._

_The girl slowly and weakly tried to get up ,but fall back down._

_"I said GET UP" The man pull out a whip and attacked her with it. Blood pours out of the girl's arm as the man attacks her again and again._

_The girl got up and follow the man. I follow them too. They lend me to a room where there's caged pokemon._

_"Stay here!" The man scream._

_The girl nods as I look around the area. I find a file and open it up to read the information inside._

_Name- Katrina _

_Age- 5_

_Family- All of them died._

_The only experiment that lived._

_Abilitys- Turn into a Luxray, see auras, when very anger would turn into a mutant, Very sharp night vision, and run faster than any normal human can._

_The vision disappear and revealing a young me?! _

_"Come on Summer we don't want to be late for School" a familiar girl shouts._

_"Coming Lyra!" Younger me yells getting ready as a man wearing only black walks up to me._

_"Hello Sir what can I help you with?" Younger me ask. _

_The man grab me and sent out his Honchkrow. _

_"Help!" I screamed. The man took off with me in his hands. No! Please! Anything ,but THIS! _

_"Boss I have the girl" the man stated._

_"Good job Grunt" A man wearing a black suit with a red R on his pocket. He had light skin color , black eyes , and black hair color._

_"What do you want with me!?" Younger me shaking in fear._

_He push me into a chamber and the other side is a black, blue, purple dragon with three heads. He pull the lever as a bright light flashes though as scream from both me and the pokemon was heard. When the light calm down revealing a girl with two dragon head for hands, purple hair, rip wings, and wearing a blue and black dress and her skin is blue and her teeth are now fangs. Younger me fainted as the two men drag me out of the room._

_" Hydreigon hybrid compete" The man smiles._

**End of Dream.**

I wake up breathing very fast as cold sweat run down my face. I turn to see Katrina is the same. She turn to me with horror in her eyes.

"Whats wrong Summer?" Katrina ask.

" Let's talk outside before anyone wakes up" I suggest.

"Yea good idea" Katrina agree.

**Katrina's P.O.V**

The images of the dream keep playing though my skull. Just who is Summer and what happen to her. It look like I'm not the only mutant in the school. We walk outside the school and sit near some trees.

"Katrina did you have the same dream?" Summer ask.

"The one about us? Yes" I answer.

"That is weird " Summer comment.

"I know. Purrloin out of the bag I guess I should start talking. Remember I said I was adopted." I state.

Summer nods as I continue " You see I was five when a group call Team Dark Flame killed my mom and dad. Kidnapping me and use me as a lab rat. Let just say they're not friendliest people" I show her my scar as she gasp " They experimented on me for a year before the rangers saved me. After that my mom came in to adopted me...That's my story whats your?"

Summer took a deep breath before explaining her's "I was on my way to school with my friend Lyra when a men kidnapped me and fuse me with a Hydreigon together. For a mouth they trained me by sending out an army of pokemon. They didn't let me rest and only gain an hour of sleep a day. They wanted me to be a perfect weapon...I'm basically a monster"

"No you're not Summer. We're just mutants and we got each other's back." I smile.

"Thanks Katrina. And what would other think if they find out our secret?" Summer ask.

My face darken "As for me I would have to run away since I don't want to people in danger. Or they would want to kill me..."

"I guess that would be the same for me." Summer state.

We got up and about to head back to class until a Mewile attack us. We both quickly dodge the attack and see grunts of Team Dark Flame. They start to surround us.

"We finally found you two. Mewile use Play Rough! On the Summer!"

Mewile attack Summer with his jaws. Summer cry out in pain.

"Golem use Rock slide at Katrina!"

Rocks fall on top of me as I cry out in pain. I start to glow faintly as my body change into a Luxray. All I see is red and anger filled my head. I have to protect my friends from harm. I attack the Golem with Ice Fang knocking him out in one hit. They sent more Golem after me and I continue to attack them with my Ice Fang. I look over at Summer who transform and attacking the Mawile with a Flamethrower.

"Ugh..They keep coming!" I shout attacking the army of Golem.

"I know I don't know how long I have keep this up!" Summer yells dodging a Play Rough.

"No matter what we can't give up" I shout dodging the Rock Slides.

"Easy for you to say I'm 4x weak to Fairy type" Summer shot another Flamethrower at the Mawiles.

_"Summer die!" _

_'Great your back...'_

_"I want to kill everyone"_

_'This is not time!'_

_"Of course it is death is near Katrina "_

I snap out of it and continue to fight. "I don't think I can keep this up any longer! How about you Summer?!"

"Same here. Where's the Pokemon Rangers when you need them?!" Summer shouts.

"I'm not sure" I shout as I got hit by a Rock Slide. My ear twitch and Summer heard something too.

"Summer turn back to normal! I think the ranger are here" I shout turning back to my old self.

Summer nods as she turn back to herself.

"You two are trying to commit suicide" one of the grunts yells in surprise.

We smile "Look behind you"

"Capture On!"

Some time later...

"Capture Compete!"

The Group recall their pokemon as they fee and some of the ranger run after them. One of the ranger come up running to us. He had dark color skin and he's wearing the area ranger clothing and he had kind purplish brownish hair..

"Are you two alright?!" the ranger shouts.

I try to get up ,but realize the pain on my foot. I hiss in pain. I look over at Summer ,she have cut marks on her body. I look at my foot seeing a huge cut where you can see my bone. "Summer are you alright?"

"You should be saying that to yourself" Summer state.

The ranger study us carefully before helping us to our feet. He took use to the ranger base to get help.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Ok everyone is here ,but Summer and Katrina " Mrs. April state before starting on the lesson.

"Everyone we have found out two of our students have been attacked and now they are in the ranger base resting. They are badly injured and their's name are Katrina and Summer. If you see anything strange report it to the teachers. For everyone take the day off."

Everyone looks shock as they hear the news.

"They attack Summer and Katrina?! " Kellyn shout.

"I don't know why ,but I have a feeling it's Team Dark Flame." Kate state as the group walk out the door.

"I think your right Kate ,but why did they attack them for?" Ben ask.

"I'm not sure Benny" Keith state.

"Don't call me Benny!" Ben growls.

"Maybe they know something and we don't " Keith state.

"Maybe Keithy" Ben reply.

"Hey don't call me that!" Keith yells fire in his eyes.

"That enough you two. Lets go visit them." Kate suggest.

"Right" The group cheers.

**Still Normal P.O.V Somewhere Else.**

"We need to get those two girls back!" A man with black hair and bloody red eyes yells. He's wearing skull black jacket and spiky black jeans. Next to him is a man with light skin and black hair and eyes. He's wearing a suit with the letter R on his pocket.

"Yes sir" The grunt run out as he turn to his friend.

"Don't worry Dusk we will get them back in our hands " The black-haired man state.

"I hope your right Giovanni and you!" Dusk point at the grunts who came in. "You fail me and now you must die!"

The same grunts that attack Katrina and Summer shake in fear as Dusk shot them with a gun. Dusk smirks as he put his gun away and pick up the pokeballs from the dead bodes. "No one fail me and live!"

"Clean this up!" Dusk yells as two more grunt took the bodes away.

"We're one step closer to our plans" Giovanni smirks

**Katrina: Who is Dusk?**

**Me: You will find out in the future.**

**Katrina: *Sign* I hope you like the story and review if you wish...**

**Me: See ya on the next chapter.**


End file.
